banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
General Rieekan
"No kidding it's not an easy thing to live with. That's why it's called a 'death mark', you chump. Man they need to change his name to 'Carlist Obvious'." :-Beryl Chiffonage to Toryn Farr. Carlist Rieekan was a top military leader in the Rebel Alliance. Early Career Rieekan was born into one of the many wealthy families on the planet Boston. He attended one of the planet's elite universities and enlisted in the Boston military reserves. When the Clone Wars began, Rieekan was put on active duty and sent to serve with the Grand Army of the Republic, despite his opposition to the war. Since he had been trained as a pilot, he was assigned to a short-range fighter that mostly performed support duties, leaving much of the heavy combat to the clone forces. After being injured numerous times, and receiving several military honors, Rieekan was relieved from active duty and sent back to Boston. Senate After returning to Boston, Rieekan spoke out against Republic policies, and promoted an isolationist agenda. He also married a widow, who had inherited a condiment fortune. He decided to run for the galactic senate against incumbent senator, Satch Sanders. The citizens of Boston responded to his campaign slogan of "Boston First!" and he was elected in a landslide. He promised to work to end the Clone Wars, and tho limit the expanding power of the Emperor. He made friends with many senators who had begun to regret authorizing the Emperor to lead the war, but also became the target of many of the most loyal members of the senate. As the war neared its end, Rieekan attempted to position himself to run for Chancellor. While elections were customary, the Emperor had held the position for many years, by that point, and had never received less than 80% of the vote. Despite this fact, the Emperor saw Rieekan as a thrat and organized a group of Clonetroopers to come forward with claims of Rieekan's cowardice and misconduct during his military service. Rieekan was soundly defeated in his bid, and was removed from the senate shortly thereafter on trumped up charges of bribery. Rebel Alliance Rieekan returned to Boston and openly spoke out against the Empire. After a deathmark was placed on his head, he went into hiding, and eventually joined the Rebel Alliance on Alderaan. He became a general and led many low-level missions in the Outer Rim. During this time, he gained a reputation as an excellent evacuator. After the Battle of Yavin, Rieekan was given the task of finding a new base, where the Rebels could lead their military operations. Rieekan chose the ice planet Hoth, and went to work building a base that could be functional, but still allow for an inevitable evacuation. Before the base was even completely staffed, the Empire discovered their location and attacked. Rieekan put his evacuation plan in motion, ordering a tiered defense that would delay the Imperial troops long enough to load the transports, while giving the survivors a good chance of getting off the planet. While a few of the front-line grunts realized that this plan basically offered them up for slaughter, it was successful enough that the bulk of the peronell and equipment got off the planet safely. Rieekan apparently did not participate in the Battle of Endor- presumably because evacuation was not part of the plan. Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Galactic Senate